


Dusk Till Dawn

by LauraLacework



Category: Yugioh
Genre: M/M, Prideshippping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 00:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19262206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraLacework/pseuds/LauraLacework
Summary: Inspired by DSoD and a song "Dusk Till Dawn feat. SIA by Zayn MalikKeeping the ending of DSoD in mind while listening to the song will help give you the feel and vision and context to this fic.Please see the end for author's notes.





	Dusk Till Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the movie Dark Side of Dimensions and a song "Dusk Till Dawn feat. Sia" by Zayn Malik.
> 
> Please listen to the song and think back to the scenes in the movie that are described in my fic. The very end of this work is my vision of one ending that would have been and adult conclusion for this amazing series that helped me through a large chunk of my growing up.

The scene opens from a black screen to the flashes of a duel in progress. The fragments of their surrounding existence flickered in a black and red haze as the chime of the life point calculator counted down and Kaiba took a loss.

"Kaiba!" Yugi shouted as the all too real blow flung his partner backwards as the shadows ate away at Kaiba's form.  
Yugi stared at his opponent as he declared an attack on him. However, Kaiba quickly countered the attack with his own trap card to protect Yugi's life points  
"Go! Krystal Avatar!" Kaiba shouted, flipping over the card. "Your attack switches to me!"  
"But Kaiba..!" Yugi grunted as he sat up, "You won't survive this!"  
Kaiba's Krystal Avatar completed it's counter, shattering, throwing crystal and dust everywhere. Yugi then quickly stood.  
"Kaiba!" Yugi shouted, the worry evident in his voice as he went to where Kaiba stood as the dust began to clear.  
"Why did you do that?"  
Kaiba didn't even look at Yugi as he answered.  
"For him." Kaiba answered before pausing.  
"The Pharaoh." he said before another pause. He then added in a whisper, "Take this."

Soft notes of a song begin as Yugi looked down with a gasp. Kaiba handed Yugi the completed Millenium Puzzle and collapsed to his knees.  
"Kaiba!" Yugi shouted worriedly.  
"Bring him back, Yugi." Kaiba said, giving Yugi one last glance as the darkness took him away.  
The words of the song cut in right after Yugi says, "But Kaiba... The Pharaoh's gone.."

// Not tryna be indie  
// Not tryna be cool  
// Just tryna be in this  
// Can you feel why you're in this?  
// Can you feel it through  
// All of the windows  
// Inside this room  
// 'Cause I wanna touch you, baby  
// And I wanna feel you, too  
// I wanna see the sunrise and your sins

Yugi begins to feel weak, stumbling before trying to speak at an intentional pause in the song.  
"I must continue to fight.." Yugi muttered as he forced himself to stand. "I still believe in the.. Heart of the.."  
Yugi's demeanor crumbled as he begins to feel faint. His eyes flutter oddly as he mutters one last word.

// Just me and you  
// Light it up, on the run  
// Let's make love, tonight  
// Make it up, fall in love, try

"...cards.."  
// Baby, I am right here!  
Yugi begins to collapse, the song reaching the crescendo as the next lyric is sung.

// But you'll never be alone!

An intense stream of golden light engulfs Yugi, as it shoots down onto him, flushing the streams of darkness away. As the light slightly fades, the puzzle floats in the center as a tone chimes out from the puzzle as energy and fire flood out from the puzzle.  
// I'll be with you from dusk till dawn  
The fire forms into the shape of the Pharaoh.  
// I'll be with you from dusk till dawn

Their opponent recoiled away as a confident and angry looking Pharaoh appeared in front of him as the golden flames dissipated. The Pharaoh lifted up his duel disk, calling upon the Heart of the Cards one more time, his intentions protective and loyal.  
// Baby, I'm right here

The Pharaoh, with his heart of gold, drew the exact card that he needed to turn the duel around and in his favor. From golden light, a card created after one of his greatest guards from a past life came forth when the Pharaoh summoned him, kneeling in respect, before immediately standing to look at his opponent, ready to defend.

// I'll hold you when things go wrong

The scene continues to play as the Pharaoh's Servant cast the final attack of the duel, blasting his opponent away from the arena, before things were restored to the light of existence.  
// I'll be with you from dusk till dawn  
// I'll be with you from dusk till dawn  
// Baby I'm right here  
// I'll be with you from dusk till dawn  
// Baby I'm right here!

In the few seconds that passed as life was restored, Yugi stood face to face with the Pharaoh once more, a smile on his face. The Pharaoh returned the smile.  
Yugi then gave a nod towards him before the Pharaoh touched the front of the puzzle as a chime fills the room, golden light illuminating the puzzle before it turned into glittering dust and the Pharaoh also burst into light, leaving back to his own realm.  
The scene fades to black before cutting ahead to a small interaction between Kaiba and Yugi.  
"I said he'd be back.." Kaiba's voice filled the room.  
"Oh!" Yugi gasped, turning around.  
"Hate to tell you I told you so but...told you so." Kaiba said as he stepped up to Yugi, with Mokuba loyally at his side.  
"You were right," Yugi replied as he stepped closer. "I thought the Pharaoh would never return. But you never stopped believing."  
Kaiba closed his eyes with a smirk. "Hm. You have your bond with him," Kaiba said, turning on his heel. "..and I have mine."  
"Take care, Yugi. Until our paths cross again." Kaiba finished before walking away with Mokuba at his heels.  
The scene continues along with the song, showing the graduation and future lives of the friends continuing on after school.  
// We were shut like a jacket  
// So do your zip  
// We will roll down the rapids  
// To find a wave that fits

The screen cuts to black before opening back up to a scene of Kaiba's space tower as a conversation unfolds between brothers.  
Kaiba confidently sat in the seat of his newest invention, and inter-dimensional portal to take him to the Pharaoh.  
// Can you feel where the wind is  
// Can you feel it through  
// All of the windows  
// Inside this room

"I hope you know what you're doing big bro.." Mokuba as Kaiba initiated the launch system after the capsule closed.  
"Seto.. promise you'll come back."  
"Duel Dimension System, activate!"  
Blue light surrounds Kaiba as his capsule launches him downwards and through the planes of existence, just as he had calculated.  
// 'Cause I wanna touch you, baby  
// I wanna feel you, too  
// I wanna see the sunrise and your sins  
The scene fades out into blue light and golden particles before fading to black. The scene then opens to the view of the sun, beating down onto the desert sands as Kaiba walked towards his destination, the purple particles clinging to his form.

// Just me and you  
// Light it up, on the run  
// Let's make love tonight  
// Make it up, fall in love, try!

Kaiba reaches the city and walks right up into the palace, no one even attempting to stop him. Once Kaiba reaches the the throne room, he stares at the royally clad man that sat in the throne, a smirk across his face.  
A golden glow of pure light shines behind the throne as it's occupant slowly stands up to face Kaiba. The heavenly glow slowly fades away to show a smile across the Pharaoh's face as Seto materializes his duel disk onto his arm.  
The screen cuts to black.

When the song continues, the scene opens to a wide eyed Seto Kaiba.  
// But you'll never be alone  
// I'll be with you from dusk till dawn  
// I'll be with you from dusk till dawn  
// Baby I'm right here..

He had come to duel the Pharaoh once more, to prove he was the best. To finally crush the Pharaoh and prove he was worthy. However, that was not what was happening. The Pharaoh had run to him before he could initiate the duel and literally jumped into his arms.

// I'll hold you when things go wrong  
// I'll be with you from dusk till dawn  
// I'll be with you from dusk till dawn  
// Baby, I'm right here

The Pharaoh was kissing him. Once the chock passed, Kaiba wrapped his arms around the Pharaoh's waist, returning the affection. Once hidden feelings, now rushed forward ten-fold. The camera then shoots up to give a view of the bright blue sky, birds flying over as the next lyrics were sung, implying many things with the simple words as small, short snippets of intimate moments are quickly shown between the two.

// Go, give love to your body  
// It's only you that can stop it  
//Go, give love to your body  
//It's only you that can stop it  
// Go, give love to your body  
// Go, give love to your body!

The scene cuts to black briefly once more before blue and gold light fills the screen before fading away to reveal the control panel room. What had seemed like merely hours to Seto Kaiba, had actually been years. Behind a disheveled looking Mokuba, stood most of the nerd squad minus one. Yugi, Joey, Tristen, Duke, and Bakura all stood there silently, supporting the distraught Mokuba that had fought for years to bring back his older brother.

// But you'll never be alone  
// I'll be with you from dusk till dawn  
// I'll be with you from dusk till dawn

The lights faded out as Seto's vision cleared. The looks of shock fell upon the faces of the friends as Mokuba jumped into his brother's arms.  
"Seto!" he shouted happily as tears stained his cheeks.

// Baby, I'm right here  
// I'll hold you when things go wrong  
// i'll be with you from dusk till dawn

The friends ran over, swarming the other figure that stood next to Kaiba.

// I'll be with you from dusk till dawn

The Pharaoh held tight as Yugi pounced onto him, holding on tight as tears of joy couldn't be held back any longer.

// I'll be with you from dusk till dawn  
// Baby, I'm right here!

The camera zooms out and away from the group slowly, the friends and brothers finally reunited. The screen then flashes to views of each of their faces, close up, showing the happiness before cutting to black, credits rolling across the screen.

~FIN~

**Author's Note:**

> As fans, we ALL fell in love with the series Yu-Gi-Oh: Duel Monsters and the characters, their personalities, their guidance and messages, and the voice actors that brought those characters to life.
> 
> This movie was meant as a closure to the original series and those character's lives but it has only given more hope to a continuance whether by Takahashi-sensei himself, or the fandom. For some of us, this series meant more to us than anyone could ever imagine.
> 
> I am glad to have been alive to experience the phenomenon that is Yu-Gi-Oh and I will cherish it for the rest of m life.
> 
> Please enjoy this fic and my take on a possible ending to the movie. I hope that with my writing style, you can get a feel for my vision and what I pictured in my head along with the song just like I did when I was inspired by the song.
> 
> Please, if it's not too much trouble, drop me a comment and tell me what you think of this.
> 
> I am hoping to become a writer, Movie writer/Director, and Set Designer. I love creating works inspired by my favorite music.
> 
>  
> 
> ~Laura Lacework


End file.
